After the Party/Gallery
This is the image gallery for [[After the Party|'After the Party']], the 4th episode of Season Two ---- << Previous Gallery Next >> ---- Screenshots Screen Shot 2019-02-25 at 4.55.36 PM.png|Diane comes home to the surprise party that Mr. Peanutbutter planned for her. Screen Shot 2019-03-19 at 5.18.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-19 at 5.18.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-19 at 5.18.45 PM.png s2ep04_(2m57s)-Pam's friend Hen.jpg|Pam's friend Hen s2ep04_(17m37s).jpg|Jewelry Shop Girl Screen Shot 2019-02-25 at 4.57.26 PM.png|Princess Carolyn slams the breaks when she sees Kevin in the crosswalk. Screen Shot 2019-02-25 at 4.57.34 PM.png|Princess Carolyn recognizes Kevin's face (and assumes he is Vincent's son) s2ep04_(4m08s) road accident.jpg|Road Accident Screen Shot 2019-02-25 at 4.58.36 PM.png|Todd plays with the cat toys in Princess Carolyn's apartment Screen Shot 2019-02-25 at 4.59.18 PM.png|Kevin shows up at Princess Carolyn's apartment to explain himself. Screen Shot 2019-02-25 at 4.59.28 PM.png|Kevin talking to Princess Carolyn Screen Shot 2019-02-25 at 4.59.50 PM.png|Todd finds Herb's ashes in Princess Carolyn's car Screen Shot 2019-02-25 at 5.00.09 PM.png|Todd's phone asks Todd "what is love?" Screen Shot 2019-02-25 at 5.00.42 PM.png|Kevin Adultman arrives at Princess Carolyn's apartment. She is not happy to see him. Screen Shot 2019-02-25 at 5.01.39 PM.png|Todd tries to explain to his phone what love is Screen Shot 2019-02-25 at 5.07.01 PM.png|Princess Carolyn's phone expresses his love for Todd's phone Screen Shot 2019-02-25 at 5.07.53 PM.png|Kevin and Vincent Adultman in the same room together, "proving" that they are two different people. Screen Shot 2019-02-25 at 5.09.03 PM.png|Todd making the two phones kiss Screen Shot 2019-02-25 at 5.09.21 PM.png|Todd is faced with the moral dilemma of whether or not to update his phone's operating system Screen Shot 2019-03-19 at 5.18.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-19 at 5.18.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-19 at 5.18.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-19 at 5.18.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-02-25 at 5.11.18 PM.png|BoJack and Wanda driving home from Mr. Peanutbutter's party Screen Shot 2019-03-19 at 5.21.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-19 at 5.21.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-19 at 5.21.28 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-19 at 5.21.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-19 at 5.21.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-19 at 5.21.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-19 at 5.21.45 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-19 at 5.21.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-19 at 5.21.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-19 at 5.21.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-19 at 5.21.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-19 at 5.22.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-19 at 5.22.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-19 at 5.22.27 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-19 at 5.22.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-19 at 5.22.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-19 at 5.22.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-02-25 at 5.12.32 PM.png|Wanda telling BoJack the joke about the gardener Screen Shot 2019-02-25 at 5.12.59 PM.png|Wanda tells BoJack the joke about the gardener Screen Shot 2019-02-25 at 5.13.07 PM.png|Wanda tells BoJack the joke about the gardener Screen Shot 2019-02-25 at 5.13.30 PM.png|Wanda tells BoJack the joke about the gardener Screen Shot 2019-03-19 at 5.29.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-02-25 at 5.14.21 PM.png|BoJack hits a deer Screen Shot 2019-02-25 at 5.14.26 PM.png|BoJack hits a deer Screen Shot 2019-03-19 at 5.30.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-19 at 5.30.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-19 at 5.30.41 PM 1.png Screen Shot 2019-03-19 at 5.30.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-19 at 5.30.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-19 at 5.30.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-19 at 5.31.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-19 at 5.31.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-19 at 5.31.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-19 at 5.31.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-19 at 5.31.49 PM 1.png Screen Shot 2019-02-25 at 5.15.45 PM.png|Wanda goes into the woods to look for the injured deer. BoJack follows. Screen Shot 2019-03-19 at 5.31.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-02-25 at 5.16.03 PM.png|Wanda approaches the injured deer Screen Shot 2019-03-19 at 5.32.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-19 at 5.32.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-19 at 5.32.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-19 at 5.32.22 PM 1.png Screen Shot 2019-03-19 at 5.32.24 PM.png s2ep04_(15m50s)Medical Center.jpg|"KNOW YOUR MOLES"; She's in ''2'' s2ep04_(15m56s) Medical Center.jpg|STOP THE SPREAD OF FLEAS; Hick in ''Chickens'' Screen Shot 2019-02-25 at 5.17.13 PM.png|BoJack in the waiting room after taking the deer to the hospital Screen Shot 2019-02-25 at 5.17.17 PM.png|BoJack looks at the business card that Charlotte gave him Screen Shot 2019-02-25 at 5.17.44 PM.png|Wanda tells BoJack the 2nd half of the joke Screen Shot 2019-02-25 at 5.17.52 PM.png|Wanda tells BoJack the 2nd half of the joke Screen Shot 2019-02-25 at 5.17.57 PM.png|Wanda tells BoJack the 2nd half of the joke Screen Shot 2019-02-25 at 5.18.15 PM.png|Wanda tells BoJack the 2nd half of the joke Screen Shot 2019-02-25 at 5.18.37 PM.png|Wanda tells BoJack the 2nd half of the joke Screen Shot 2019-02-25 at 5.19.01 PM.png|Wanda tells BoJack the 2nd half of the joke Screen Shot 2019-02-25 at 5.19.06 PM.png|Wanda tells BoJack the 2nd half of the joke Screen Shot 2019-03-19 at 5.33.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-19 at 5.33.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-19 at 5.34.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-02-25 at 5.19.20 PM.png|Guests leaving Mr. Peanutbutter's party Screen Shot 2019-02-25 at 5.20.19 PM.png|Diane breaks a dish in frustration as she and Mr. Peanutbutter argue Screen Shot 2019-02-25 at 5.20.54 PM.png|Diane and Mr. Peanutbutter fight as Diane cleans up Screen Shot 2019-02-25 at 5.22.15 PM.png|Diane falls into the ball bit Screen Shot 2019-02-25 at 5.22.23 PM.png|Mr. Peanutbutter shows off the t-shirts that he had made to go along with the ball pit Screen Shot 2019-02-25 at 5.23.01 PM.png|Diane discovers the Starbucks-themed room Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 5.02.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 5.02.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 5.02.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 5.03.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-02-25 at 5.23.57 PM.png|Mr. Peanutbutter pretending to be a Starbucks employee Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 5.03.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 5.03.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-02-25 at 5.24.08 PM.png|Diane and Mr. Peanutbutter in the jello-filled pool Screen Shot 2019-02-25 at 5.24.16 PM.png|Diane and Mr. Peanutbutter in the jello-filled pool Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 5.03.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 5.03.28 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 5.03.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 5.03.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 5.03.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 5.03.45 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 5.03.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 5.04.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 5.04.09 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 5.04.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 5.04.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-02-25 at 5.25.01 PM.png|Diane and Mr. Peanutbutter arguing at the edge of the jello-filled pool Screen Shot 2019-02-25 at 5.25.17 PM.png|Diane and Mr. Peanutbutter arguing at the edge of the jello-filled pool Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 5.04.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 5.04.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 5.05.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 5.05.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 5.05.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 5.05.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 5.05.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 5.05.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 5.05.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 5.05.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 5.05.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 5.06.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 5.06.09 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 5.06.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 5.06.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-02-25 at 5.27.32 PM.png|Sir Paul McCartney jumps out of a cake Screen Shot 2019-02-25 at 5.27.44 PM.png|Sir Paul McCartney is annoyed that no one was there to see him jump out of the cake Miscellaneous Background Art Model Sheets ---- << Previous Gallery Next >> ---- Category:Gallery Category:Galleries in need of images Category:Episode Galleries Category:Stub Category:Article stubs Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episode Galleries